Can I Come Back?
by HailsTG28
Summary: Alternate ending to Aliyah. What if Gibbs chose Ziva instead of Tony. Tony/Gibbs Father/Son. Bad summary, please give a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Can I Come Back?

Chapter 1

 **A/N: Hi guys. I was reading some stories of Alternate Aliyah endings and I love them, but I just thought about the things that didn't happens and what I wanted to happen. So here I am, I'm going to write my version to Aliyah.**

 **Please be kind, I'm only 15 and sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammar etc.… I don't have a beta Hope you enjoy, Thanks!**

 **This takes place before they get on the plane and not everything will be the same.**

 **NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

"Gibbs!" Ziva said, running up to him.

Gibbs turned to Ziva "The plane leaves in 5 minutes" he said.

"Not without us it doesn't. I think that it is best if I simply speak from the heart" Ziva started.

"Well, yeah, it usually is" Gibb replied.

"It's Tony" she paused "I'm, still not convinced that he has been entirely truthful about Michael's" she paused "Rivkin's shooting" she corrected herself.

"He did his work" Gibbs frowned, wondering where this was going.

"I am not sure we can work together. Perhaps it is best if, one of us gets transferred to another team" Ziva suggested.

"Transferred?" Gibbs asked. 'What was she thinking?' he thought to himself.

Ziva took a breath in "I need to be able to trust the people that I work with. I know you more than anyone will understand that" she finished.

Gibbs looked past Ziva and saw Eli watching them. He have out a small sigh and turned back to Ziva "I'll talk to Vance" he said, seeing Vance and Tony get there things from the boot of the car.

Ziva gave a small nod and walked into the plane.

Gibbs waited until Vance had walked up to him "We need to talk" he said and Vance nodded. "Ziva can no longer trust or work with Tony".

Vance sighed "It had to be now, didn't it".

"Ziva said for one of them to be transferred" Gibbs said.

"Ziva can't be moved to another team. She may be a Mossad Liaison to NCIS, but it's only to your team, Gibbs. If she doesn't want to work with DiNozzo, the only place for her is back to Mossad" Vance started "DiNozzo on the other hand, can be moved".

Gibbs sighed. He didn't want either of them moved to another team or another country.

"But, there is one problem" Vance said.

"What?".

"All the positions at NCIS have been taken" Vance said, looking anywhere but at Gibbs.

"What about Carter's team?" Gibbs asked hopefully.

Vance shoot his head "The space had already been taken. There is only one position left, and you're not going to like it".

Gibbs frowned "What position?".

"NCIS liaison to Mossad".

Gibbs stared at Vance in shock. 'No' he thought.

"Look, Gibbs, you only have two options. DiNozzo becomes the NCIS Liaison to Mossad, or, he leaves completely, and maybe wait's for a position to come up" he paused "I doubt that Ms David will try and work things out between her and DiNozzo anytime soon".

For once, Gibbs didn't know what to do. If he chose Ziva, then Tony loses the job he loves and could end up being killed in Mossad. But he chose Tony, Eli could make Ziva do some horrible things again. Either way he was going to feel guilty. And if he left Tony behind, he would be leaving his son behind.

"I can't chose, Leon" Gibbs finally said.

Vance nodded his understanding. "If you want, I will" he suggested.

Gibbs looked Vance in the eye. He knew Vance didn't like Tony as much as he probably liked Ziva, but Gibbs couldn't bring himself to choose. "Yeah" he mumbled "You do it".

Vance sighed 'Crap, why did I suggest that I choose?' he thought to himself. "You can get on the plane now, Gibbs" Vance said, not wanting Gibbs there when he made the decision.

Gibbs heart sank. He knew what Vance had chosen. He took a deep breath in "Tell him I'm sorry. And I will get him back as soon as I can". Vance nodded and Gibbs turned to the plane, looking at Tony as he went past 'Goodbye DiNozzo. I **will** get you back' he thought, the he was gone.

Vance walked over to Tony. He was getting his bag out the boot of the car still, due to his arm being in a sling. "Agent DiNozzo" he said.

Tony looked up to see Vance standing in front of him "Sir?" he asked.

"Stay there and don't move" he said then walked over to where Eli was standing.

"Okay?" Tony said to himself, confused. 'What's that all about?' he asked himself.

Vance stood in front of Eli and explained everything he and Gibbs had just gone through.

"Okay, I will take him. Maybe I will teach him a lesson or two" Eli said with a grin.

"Try not to hurt him. And don't put him on any dangerous missions, I plan on having him back" Vance said, really hating having to do this.

"Dangerous? This is Mossad, Leon" Eli said.

"You know what I mean" Vance said.

"I will get everything ready for him" Eli says with a smile.

Vance nodded and walked back to where Tony was standing. "DiNozzo, I need to talk to you".

"I'm listening" Tony replied.

"Ziva can no longer work or trust you. She wants one of you transferred to another team and due to Ziva and her father's relationship, she is staying on Gibbs team. She cannot move team because she was only assigned to Gibbs team when the Liaison was agreed. You on the other hand can be moved. But the problem that we came across, was that there are no available positions at NCIS. Our only option is you becoming the NCIS Liaison to Mossad, or you don't work for NCIS anymore. I would have you on Gibbs team still, but Ms David will not allow it and she will come back to Mossad. But her father will make her do bad things again" Vance explained at once. He really hated doing this and he felt sorry for Tony.

Tony was shocked. 'Did I just hear that correctly?' he thought. He was sad, angry, hurt and confused. He pushed down all the feelings and looked at the mad in front of him "I understand" he said.

"Tony, I really am sorry" Vance said "And when a position comes up or Ziva will allow you back, I will get you back".

Tony just nodded, not trusting his voice.

"It was nice knowing you DiNozzo, and I hope I will see you again" Vance said then walked away "Oh and DiNozzo. Gibbs said he's sorry and he **will** get you!" he said.

Tony just stood in shock as Vance stepped into the plane.

Eli walked over to Tony and said "Let's get you to your new home, I have something in mind for" and he picked up Tony's bag and put it back in the boot.

'I'm being left. By my family' was all Tony thought on the way back to Mossad.

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think and if I should continue. Reviews make me smile. Thanks – Haylee!**


	2. Chapter 2

Can I Come Back?

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, they put a smile on my face. I didn't think I would get any to be honest. :)**

 **For the guest who asked 'Is this going to be bashing story?' the answer in no. It will have arguments but no hate directed at one person.**

 **NCIS Mossad:**

When Eli and Tony got back to Mossad, Tony grabbed his things and followed Eli into the building. They went through a series of hall ways and doors until they came to a stop. On the grey door they had stopped in front of had the number 22.

"What's this?" Tony asked, still distracted by being left behind.

Eli turned to Tony and smiled "This is where you will be staying from now on" he answered.

"This is my room? Where I'm goanna live for… however long I am here for?" Tony asked, watching Eli open the door and push it open.

"Yes" Eli replied.

Tony walked into the room and looked around. It had a single bed with a white pillow and grey bed covers. Next to it has a small chest of draws and a lamp on the top. On the other side of the room, it had a grey built in wardrobe and, a desk with a chair.

"Looks….nice" Tony said, not really knowing what to say.

Eli just smiled "You can put your things in here and I will show you around" then he walked out the room.

Tony dropped his bag and followed Eli out 'This is going to be fun' he thought.

After Eli had shown Tony the food court, 'interrogation', and everywhere else important. Then they headed down to the training area.

They walked through some double doors and came to a stop. In the hall was many training mats, punching bags, weights and so on. 'Sorta like a gym' Tony thought 'just with crazy assassins and not athletes'.

"You will start training today" Eli said, watching everyone in the hall.

"What?" Tony said shocked. "Don't you think that's a bit soon for that?".

Eli simply shook his head "No. The sooner the better".

"With my arm?" Tony asked, lifting his arm slightly.

"In the field you will come across injuries, you lean to fight with them. I will make sure they go easy on you, but I am not holding them back" Eli said and he started to walk past the mats, Tony following behind, and into a room. "Get changed and meet me out side, Agent DiNozzo" and he disappeared out the room.

Tony sighed and looked down at the clothes in front of him 'I'm dead' he thought.

* * *

 **Washington DC, NCIS:**

Gibbs, Vance and Ziva stepped out the elevator and walked into the bull pen. They had just got back from a 14 hour flight.

They saw Abby standing by Gibbs desk, with Ducky, McGee and Palmer standing and sitting nearby.

Ducky saw Gibbs step out first "Jethro" he said as Gibbs got closer.

"Duck" was all Gibbs said, not looking at him.

"How was your flight?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs didn't say anything, just dropped his bag onto the floor next to his desk and sat down.

Abby saw Vance and Ziva standing by the bull pen entrance, but no Tony "Where's Tony?".

Gibbs glanced up slightly then back down at his computer.

"Boss?" McGee asked, wondering the same thing as Abby, Ducky and Palmer.

"Not here" Gibbs mumbled.

Abby frowned "What do you mean not here. Is he downstairs or something?" she asked.

"Agent DiNozzo is in Tel Aviv" Vance said.

"Why?" Palmer asked, confused.

"He had to be transferred, and the only place left was NCIS Liaison to Mossad" Vance answered then walked away towards his office.

Everyone, but Gibbs and Ziva, was in shock.

"Is he coming back?" McGee asked, worried for his friend.

"Yes" Gibbs said straight away "When we can, we will get him back". He felt guilty, sad, and angry at himself. He had just left the man he thought of as a son, in a different **country** for god's sake. The thing that bothers him the most, is that he didn't try hard enough to get him to stay at NCIS. He just wanted his son back now.

Ziva sat down at her desk and did nothing. She did feel guilty, but she was also hurt and angry at Tony for what he did to Michael.

Abby could not believe what she had just heard. She had just lost her brother, again! "Is he being punished again?" she asked quietly, looking at Gibbs for an answer.

Gibbs sighed "You'd have to ask the director" he replied, still not looking up.

"We just got him back, Gibbs. Now he's gone again" Abby said, close to tears. McGee put an arm around her and held her tight.

"Jethro?" Ducky asked. "Why was Anthony left behind?" he asked the question that was gong though everyone's heads.

Gibbs slowly lifted his head up to meet Ducky's eyes "It was one or the other" he answered, guilt heavy in his voice.

'Oh my' Ducky thought, knowing what Gibbs meant.

"Everyone, go home" Gibbs told them.

"But Gibbs…" Abby started but Gibbs cut her off.

"Go home Abby".

Abby hesitated at first, but nodded and walked away, McGee's arm still around her shoulders. She took one last look at Tony's desk before stepping in the elevator.

Ducky and Palmer looked at each other then back to Gibbs "Go" Gibbs said, knowing there were looking at him.

"I am here if you need to talk, Jethro" Ducky said and turned away "Come along Mr Palmer. We had better get going" and they walked out the bull pen.

The only people that was left was Gibbs and Ziva. Gibbs looked over at Ziva "Go home Ziva" he told her.

"My apartment was blown up, remember?" Ziva answered.

Gibbs sighed. He had completely forgot. "Get a hotel then" he said.

Ziva was slightly surprised. She had thought he would offer her a place, but obviously she was wrong. She nodded and picked up her things "Goodnight Gibbs" and she walked away, not waiting for an answer.

Gibbs would have offered her a place, but he just wanted to be left alone tonight. Be with his guilt alone. He took a deep breath and grabbed his things and went to the elevator.

As soon as Gibbs got home, he dropped his bags on the floor and went into the basement. He grabbed the bottle of Bourbon. He didn't even bother with a glass, he just started it drink from the bottle.

* * *

 **Mossad:**

Tony was dressed in a grey t-shirt and a pair of grey jogging bottoms. He walked out of the room and saw Eli standing next to a woman with shoulder length blonde hair that she was tying back. She was wearing a sports vest top and a pair of jogging bottoms. Next to her was a man with dark brown hair. He was also wearing a grey t-shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms.

"Agent DiNozzo, I would like you to meet Officer's Liat Tuvia, and Malachi Ben-Gidon. They will be your trainers for the next week or so" Eli said, fist pointing to the girl, then the man.

The woman, now identified as Liat, took a step forward "Shalom" she greeted with a strong accent.

"Shalom" Tony replied.

"You might want to take the sling off" Malachi said, his accent thick "It will get in the way and it will be hard for you to fight back with it on".

"It's a good thing I don't like slings then, isn't it?" Tony said, taking his sling off and throwing it on the floor.

"Today we will show you hand to hand combat" Liat said, walking over to mat, Tony following behind. "We will show you first" she said, pointing at Malachi "Then you go against us. Deal?".

Tony nodded "Deal".

Liat started going through the basics. Then she and Malachi showed him some things, then it was his go.

Tony stepped in the map and faced Liat "Wait, I'm fighting you?".

"Why? You afraid to hit a girl?" Liat smiled.

"No, I just…" he started but was cut off when Liat punched him in the gut and tackled him to the ground. "Oww" he said quietly.

"Don't let your guard down. That will get you killed" Liat said and she got off him.

Tony got back up and winced, from the pain in his arm and now stomach. "I can have a warning next time?".

"In the field you will not get a warning!" she said and put her fists in front of her.

This happened a few more times, Tony blocking some punches, but mostly receiving them. He ended up on the floor again and sighed in frustration.

Liat, seeing his frustration, sat up and said "Think of something that anger's you, and let it out on me and when you fight".

Tony took a deep breath 'What angers me?" he thought. Then he remembered how Gibbs left him. The man he thought of as a father, left him here, alone. "I'm ready" he said, determined.

Liat could sense the anger in Tony and she was ready for a fight. "Okay, Agent DiNozzo".

Tony got up and stood in front of Liat. He blocked her punches, sometimes missing them, and managed to get a few punches in himself. Liat accidently hit Tony on his bad arm and he hissed in pain.

"Remember your anger!" she said.

Tony breathed in and ignored the pain. Punches and blocks went back and forth for a few minutes, until Tony had finally had enough. He elbowed Liat in the stomach, grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back and pined her to the ground.

They were both breathing heavily "Very good" Liat said "You keep hold of that anger, you may stay alive longer than I thought you might".

Tony didn't say anything, just tried to get his breathing under control. He got off Liat and helped her up.

"Same time tomorrow, DiNozzo. Don't be late" Liat said and she walked away.

'God, I ache' Tony thought as he headed to the showers.

Later that day Tony met Eli in his office "I can see your first day of training went well with Officer Tuvia?" he asked.

"You could say that" Tony shrugged, still aching.

Eli nodded "Liat and Malachi will be your trainers for everything, and partners. For the next two to three weeks, this is what you will be dong. Now I suggest you get some sleep. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow".

Tony nodded and headed back to his room.

Three and a half weeks later Tony, Liat and Malachi were sitting Eli's office. Tony had gotten better with his hand to hand combat, knife throwing skills and guns. And Eli thought he was ready for a mission.

"I have come to the decision that I will sent you three on a very important mission" Eli started.

"Which would be?" Tony asked. He was still angry that Gibbs had left him in Israel, but his anger was helping him fight.

"I want you to finish what Michael Rivkin started. Go after a man named Saleem Ulman" Eli said.

"Yes sir" Both Liat and Malachi said.

"DiNozzo?" Eli asked, not hearing him say anything.

Liat and Malachi also looked at him. "Will you do it?" Eli asked.

There was a few seconds of silence, then he answered "Yes sir".

Liat, Malachi and Tony packed their things and headed to Somalia, Horn of Africa. But none of them, especially Tony, knew what was coming for them.

 **A/N: Please tell me what you think and review, I like them very much– Thanks – Haylee!**


	3. Chapter 3

Can I Come Back?

Chapter 3

 **A/N: here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. And again, sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. Enjoy – Haylee!**

 **NCIS Building:**

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into mouths. Three mouths to be exact. Three months since Tony was gone. Nothing was the same.

Gibbs's temper was worse than ever. Abby still listened to her music, but not loud enough to blow someone's ear drums. Every time someone said the word Probie McGee would either go quiet and look at Tony's desk, or walk out the room, saying he was going to the head. At first Ziva was angry, then three weeks after Tony was gone, everyone made her realise that he was looking out for her, and that both Michael and her father were using her, which she now felt guilty for. Ducky was obviously hurt, but put everyone else first by talking to them, and telling one of his many stories. Palmer was still awkward, but was sad that Tony was no longer there to call him Autopsy Gremlin, which he secretly was starting to like. And lastly Vance. He was feeling guilty, and he would never admit it, but he kinda missed Tony.

Gibbs was sitting at his desk filling out a form. He stopped for second to look up. Ziva and McGee were not in yet, so he was left alone in the bull pen. His eyes came to a stop on Tony's desk. Three months and he was still not there. Three months Gibbs had been in his basement, draining bottles of Bourbon by the hour, draining his guilt. Although it never went away, it only grew stronger with every passing minute. He wanted his son back. He remembered when he went to Vance to see when Tony was coming back.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Gibbs walked past Cynthia's desk and pushed open the door into Vance's office and, near enough, slammed the door behind him.**_

 _ **Vance looked up from the paper in his hands and sighed "Hello to you too, Agent Gibbs" he said, placing the paper down.**_

" _ **When's DiNozzo coming back?" Gibbs asked, getting straight to the point.**_

" _ **I don't know yet" Vance replied, watching Gibbs sit down.**_

" _ **Ziva understands why he did what he did. You can bring him back" Gibbs said, watching Vance.**_

" _ **I wish I could, Gibbs" Vance replied.**_

" _ **What do you mean 'I wish'? I thought you said to Eli that he'd only have him until you say?" Gibbs said, anger and annoyance rising in his voice.**_

" _ **We did. But Eli has informed me that we can't get him back" Vance answered.**_

" _ **Why the hell not?!" Gibbs asked, getting up from his seat and walking over to lean against Vance's desk.**_

 _ **Vance stood up and looked Gibbs in the eye "Eli sent DiNozzo on a mission. One he can't pull him out of".**_

" _ **What mission?" Gibbs asked, almost afraid to ask.**_

 _ **Vance sighed "He didn't tell me".**_

 _ **Gibbs eyebrows rose "He didn't tell you?!".**_

" _ **He said he couldn't tell me. Although I have a bad feeling I know what he's done" Vance admitted.**_

" _ **What has he done, Leon?" Gibbs asked, getting really annoyed.**_

" _ **You're dismissed, Agent Gibbs" Vance said, straightening his jacket and sitting back down.**_

 _ **Seeing Gibbs was going to argue Vance said "Now!".**_

 _ **Gibbs took a breath in to try and clam himself "You get my Agent back now!" he said and he walked over to the door, yanked it open and slammed it closed behind him.**_

 _ **End Flashback:**_

Gibbs was brought out of his trance when he heard the elevator ping and Ziva and McGee walk out.

"Morning Boss" McGee greeted him.

"Good morning, Gibbs" Ziva also greeted, putting her bag on the floor next to her desk.

Gibbs nodded his reply and everyone got on with their work, taking glances at Tony's desk on the way.

A couple of hours later it was lunch. Gibbs was getting coffee and only Ziva and McGee were left in the bull pen.

McGee kept taking glances at Ziva and she soon noticed "What is it McGee?" she asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" McGee stuttered his apology.

"It is fine. Now what do you want?" Ziva asked.

"I just….have you, you know, heard from Tony at all?" McGee asked. For weeks now that was all McGee asked when Gibbs wasn't around.

"No, I have not. Although, I do understand why he wouldn't take to me, and I do not blame him" Ziva answered "You?".

McGee shook his head "No. Maybe Abby has?".

"Should we ask?" Ziva asked.

McGee nodded and they both headed down to Abby's lab.

* * *

 **Abby's Lab:**

"Hey Abby, can we talk?" McGee asked walking into her lab, Ziva following behind.

Abby turned around "Sure" she gave a small smile. Abby hadn't really smiled as much as she did since Tony been gone.

"We were wondering if you had heard anything from Tony?" Ziva asked.

Abby frowned "No, I was hoping you guys did".

Both Ziva and McGee shook their heads.

"What's he even doing out there?" McGee asked.

"I do not know" Ziva said.

"I might" Abby said.

"What do you mean?" McGee asked.

Abby turned to her computer and starting typing "For the past three months I have been trying to find out what Tony has been doing. I got as far as hacking into Mossad file and I found something on Michael's laptop. There is a camp in North Africa run by a man named Saleem Ulman. I gave that information to Gibbs, who then gave it to Vance, who then gave it to Eli David. Eli sent a team to that camp and they were called the Democles. They were on a ship, but then I lost them" Abby said.

"Where are they now?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know" Abby admitted.

"This is good. We should try and find the ship they are on and go from there" McGee said.

At that moment the elevator pinged and out stepped Gibbs and he walked into Abby's lab.

"Don't bother McGee" he said.

Everyone turned to Gibbs in shock "Why?" Ziva asked.

"On the 28th of May, the Damocles went down on the coast of Somalia. Got in a storm, there were no saviours" Gibbs answered.

Everyone was silent.

"The mission Eli had Tony on" Gibbs started "Was being part of the Damocles". He had only known for a few days. He would have told them sooner, but he didn't want it believe it himself. His son was gone, because of him letting him go.

Abby gasped and tears formed in her eyes. McGee stood still in shock and Ziva's face fell with guilt.

"No" Abby whispered, crying now.

Gibbs walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders "I'm sorry Abbs" he whispered into her ear and he held her while she cried.

* * *

One week later it was business as usual. Work a case of a dead Petty Officer, find the killer, all that.

Gibbs was beyond angry and lost. Abby no long had her pig tails. McGee makes no attempts at jokes. Ziva was feeling mega guilty. Ducky was trying to help everyone through it, but was also suffering. Palmer is sad and shocked. And finally Vance was getting through the day looking strong, but when he gets home is another story.

One day Ziva had enough. She wanted vengeance. To finish the mission Tony lost his life to. Gibbs told them to grab their gear and Ziva refused, saying Saleem was still out there and they should go after him.

Once they had convinced the director they could go, as a team they packed their bags and headed on the next flight to the North of Africa. On the flight they made a plan and thought of their positions.

 **A/N: Sorry if any information is wrong, but when I was writing this chapter, it was 12:00 at night. Please tell me what you think and please review, thanks – Haylee!**


	4. Chapter 4

Can I Come Back?

Chapter 4

 **A/N: Ever so sorry about the long wait. Thank you for all the reviews. And for some people telling me what they think and so on… anyway I'm goanna try and update as much as I can.**

 **I know the thing about Ziva wanting vengeance was a bit, off, you could say, but I just wanted to get into the more exciting (Hopefully) part of the story. So here's chapter 4, enjoy – Haylee!"**

 **Somalia (unknown to Tony):**

Tony's head was throbbing. His eyes were shut and he had a bag or something over his head, so he didn't know where he was.

"What happened?" he thought to himself.

He tried to move his hands, but found them tied down, with some thin, like plastic. He then tried to move his legs, but couldn't due to them also being tried to the chair. He then noticed it was rather hot and humid, and he could feel the sweat already forming in his forehead.

'Okay. What's the last thing I remember' he asked himself. He, Liat, Malachi were on a ship with two others, Jaron Levy and Alia Cohen, who were both Mossad Officers he had met before they had left for the mission. They were heading somewhere when a storm hit somewhere around Somalia, then everything goes blank.

'The storm must have been bad' he thought 'But if I was on a boat, where the hell was I now? The floor's not moving around like a boat would?' he wondered, confused by everything that was going on.

Just at that moment, Tony heard a door creek open and boots on the floor. He froze and listened as the sound of heavy foot prints came closer to him. Tony heard the sound of chair legs scrape across the floor and stop in front of him.

"Do you know who I am?" came the rough voice of a man with a strong accent asked.

'Should I answer?" Tony thought, wondering what it could get him into.

And just like the man had just read his thoughts he got his answer "Answer me!" he demanded, voice rising.

"I might" Tony replied.

Tony listened as the man gave a small chuckle, when Tony suddenly felt the man grab the top if the bag, which was on his head, and pull it off slowly. It took Tony sometime to adjust to the light, but he eventually saw where he was and who was sitting in front of him.

He was in a room with concrete walls, dusty floor and an old wooden door. Sitting in front of him was a man. He looked about in his mid-thirties, dark, almost black, brown hair and a beard.

"My name is Saleem Ulman. Who are you?" Saleem asked.

Tony swallowed and took a breath in "Take a guess" he breathed out.

Saleem glared at him then clenched his right fist and punched Tony in the stomach, causing him to cough and groan in pain.

"I don't like a smart ass or a joker. Now tell me who you are!" Saleem said getting impatient.

Tony winced as he sat up "I'm a nobody" he answered, voice slightly strained.

Saleem didn't look amused. He had an emotionless face. He then slowly leaned forward until he was Centre meters from Tony's face "You know who I am. So you know what I'm capable of".

Tony continued to look at Saleem, trying to not show weakness.

"Do you know how many men I have killed?" Saleem asked as he breathed his smelly breath into Tony's face, making him cringe ever so slightly.

"No" he answered, not really wanting to hear what he was going to say.

"Hundreds" Saleem whispered "And when I find out who you are and why you are here, I'm going to add you to the list".

 **TBC..**

 **A/N: Sorry it's short, just wanted to get something out. Please review, Haylee!**


	5. Chapter 5

Can I Come Back?

Chapter 5

 **A/N: Hi guy's, sorry for the long update but I've just been struggling with how to put things and write them. This chapter was supposed to be out a couple of days ago but I've been in and out of hospital the past two days so it's out a bit later than intended. Hopefully this chapter should be good. Sorry for any mistakes, I do try to do everything right. Thanks – Haylee!**

McGee, Gibbs and Ziva were gathered in a small house about 2 and a half miles from where Saleem's camp was. The small house had been there base for the past two weeks, watching and waiting. McGee was sat at the table on his laptop going through the files they had found on Saleem and his camp, while Ziva was on the phone on the far side of the room to all her contacts seeing if they had anything on Saleem. Gibbs was standing by one of the windows looking out for any danger that might arise. In his hand was Tony's knife which he had left at Gibbs the last time he was there. Tony's knife had a light brown polished wooden handle with a plain silver blade. Gibbs had gotten the knife for Tony two years after he started working with him because Tony would always comment on how cool it Gibbs's.

 **FLASHBACK 7 YEARS AGO**

 _Tony was sat at his desk filling out reports when a small brown box was dropped on his desk. He jumped slightly and looked up to see it was Gibbs who had done it._

" _Boss?" he asked, looking back and forth between Gibbs and the box on his desk._

 _Gibbs looked up from his desk that he had just sat down at to Tony. "Open it and find out, DiNozzo" he said._

 _Tony gave a slight nod "Right" he said and picked up the box. He opened the lid to see white packaging. He then pulled off the packaging and stopped when he saw a knife. A Zero Tolerance Combat Folding Knife to be exact. The same as Gibbs's but different colours. Tony looked up at Gibbs in surprise._

 _Gibbs shrugged "It stop's you from using mine" he said, not looking up from the paper work in front of him._

 _Tony smiled and picked up the knife in his hands, feeling the weight. "Feels nice" he mumbled to himself. He looked back at Gibbs "Thanks, Gibbs"._

" _Uh huh" Gibbs said, watching out the corner of his eye as Tony continued to examine the knife with a smile on his face._

 **END FLASHBACK**

Gibbs gave a small sad smile at the memory, but was quickly knocked from his thoughts when movement from outside caught his eye. He put the knife in his pocket and half whispered/shouted "McGee".

McGee had just finished going through a file when he heard Gibbs call his name. he turned to see Gibbs giving him a signal that someone was outside. McGee nodded and got up slowly and walked over to Ziva and placed a hand on her shoulder, telling her they had company. Ziva nodded once and hung up the phone, telling them she would call them back.

They all grabbed their guns and aimed at the door and waited. Both the front and back doors where kicked off their hinges and a group of army men ran in, with guns and all.

"PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN" one of them yelled in the room.

Gibbs was about to start shooting but stopped himself when he noticed they were wearing military uniform. US military.

"McGee. Ziva. Stand down" Gibbs said, putting his gun down, as did the military men. "What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked.

One man stepped forward and said, "Following my order's".

"Which are?"

"Find and escort Agent's Gibbs, McGee and David back to Washington DC" he replied.

Gibbs frowned "By who?" he demanded.

"NCIS Director Leon Vance" the man said, "Now come with us" he said, making way towards the door.

Gibbs gave an angry sigh and clenched his fists.

* * *

 **Washington DC**

16 hours later Gibbs, McGee and Ziva, along with two of the military men, stepped off the elevator at NCIS and found Vance standing at the top of the railing.

"Gibbs, McGee, Ziva! My office, NOW!" he shouted and turned back to his office.

Once they had all gathered in Vance's office and sat down on the chairs in front of his desk, Vance leant forward on his elbows.

"What the hell were you doing out there!" Vance said, voice low and full of anger.

Vance didn't give anyone enough time to answer so he continued "Two weeks! That's how long I've been looking for three of my agents, because they just suddenly dropped off the face of the earth with no one knowing where the hell they went!".

"I want answers, and the truth. Now!" Vance demanded.

Gibbs sighed "We were tracking Saleem's movements".

Vance frowned "Saleem?" he questioned.

"Saleem Ulman" McGee spoke up "He's a terrorist".

"That's it. You're tracking a terrorist? Why?" Vance asked.

Ziva looked between Gibbs and Vance then said "Michael Rivkin's mission was something to do with Saleem".

Vance rose his eyebrows "And what's that got to do with you guys?".

"Because my father put Tony on Rivkin's mission, so he could finish it" Ziva answered.

Vance sighed and closed his eyes briefly. He should have known. "You won't find him with Saleem. Agent DiNozzo is dead" he said, looking at the three people before him.

"We know that, Director" Gibbs said, tone strong, yet guilty.

"Saleem didn't kill Agent DiNozzo, the storm did. So why go after Saleem?" Vance asked, trying to understand what was going on.

"Because it was Tony's last mission" McGee answered "We can't kill or defeat a storm, so we go after the reason Tony was heading that way in the first place. We go after Saleem and make him pay".

Once McGee finished, Vance looked at them shocked "Why didn't you come to me? I would have never allowed this to happen!".

"Which is exactly the reason why we never told you, Leon. You wouldn't allow it so we had to do it our way" Gibbs said, his voice rising with every passing moment.

Vance gave a heavy sigh and rubbed his eyes with one hand. He was about to say something when the door opened and one of the military men that came with Gibbs, McGee and Ziva walked in.

"We need to talk, Director Vance" he said seriously.

Vance nodded "Agent Gibbs, you and your team will wait downstairs. I will call you up when I'm ready".

Gibbs gave a shake of his head and got up from his chair and walked out, followed by McGee and Ziva. Gibbs stormed down the stairs to the bull pen and went to his desk and sat down. At that moment Abby and Ducky stepped out the elevator and walked towards the team.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to track you down for the past two weeks!" Abby said in shock. They didn't tell Abby nor Ducky because they didn't want them caught up in the mess.

"Abby, we…" McGee trailed off, not knowing what to say to her. They all knew she wouldn't be happy about being left out the loop.

"You went after Saleem without telling me?! Abby shouted coming closer to McGee.

As Abby was showing and explaining her annoyance to McGee and Ziva, Ducky walked over to Gibbs desk.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but as much as I liked young Anthony, you cannot keep doing this".

Gibbs ignored him and pulled out some files of his desk.

Ducky sighed "Anthony wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want the team keeping secrets from each other. If you're going to get revenge Anthony's dead" Ducky leant forward and lowered his voice "You let everyone help. We're at team, we do it together. You, McGee and Ziva weren't the only ones that knew him".

Gibbs stopped moving with the files in front of him and looked up at Ducky. He knew Ducky was right. Tony wouldn't want the team to be doing this, but Gibbs couldn't back down from his former Senior Field Agent death. His son's death. He also knew that if he had told Abby and Ducky about what he was doing then they would immediately say they would help. Which is the reason why he left them in the dark. To keep them safe, from not only losing their jobs, but possibility from Saleem, if the plan didn't work.

Gibbs was about to reply to Ducky when he saw out the corner of his eye Vance burst out his office and down the stairs, sliding on his coat. The military guy was not far behind him. Gibbs rose to his feet, but Vance shook his head and continued to the elevator along with the guy.

Gibbs looked at Ducky as soon as the doors shut and was met with the same confused looed.

* * *

Vance parked his car and walked up to the entrance of the building, doors sliding open as he did so. Once inside he walked up to the reception desk.

"I'm NCIS Director Leon Vance" he said. The woman behind the desk nodded.

"Room 354".

He nodded his thanks and walked down the hall until he reached the room.

Outside the room were two military guards "NCIS Leon Vance" he said and the two men moved aside. Vance thanked them and walked into the room. He stopped a couple of steps in and looked at the sight before him 'My god' he thought.

Before his eyes was the one and only Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo laying in a hospital bed.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Hope that was okay. Tell me if you want anything added. Please tell me what you think. Thanks, Haylee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Can I Come Back?**

 **Chapter 6**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. They make me smile. Sorry for any mistakes, I do try and get everything right. Hope you enjoy the next chapter, Thanks Haylee! I do not know military ranks or any medical stuff, so if they are wrong I apologise. WARNING: This contains some language.**

Vance stared at the man lying in the bed in shock. When the Military man walked into his office all he said was they found someone at Saleem's camp and had sent them straight to the hospital. Vance would have never guessed it would Tony DiNozzo, considering everyone thought he was dead.

The door opened and in walked Mater Sargent Charlie Evans, the lead of the group of military men.

"How did you find him?" Vance whispered loud enough so Evans could hear him. He was still in a state of shock at seeing the man with his own eyes.

"While we were on our way to get your team, one of Saleem's men was out on patrol. He saw us and radioed one of the other men. We split up into two teams. One to get your people, the other to get Saleem and try and stop his people from getting to yours" Evans started, glancing between Vance and Tony, "By the time my people got to Saleem's camp it was cleared out. They must have left in a rush because they left a lot of stuff behind, including him" Evans pointed to Tony then looked back to Vance.

"We almost didn't find him" he whispered.

"How long had he been here?" Vance asked, trying to absorb the information being told to him.

Evans shook his head slightly "Not that long. He and some of my people where the first transport out of that place on a medical plane" he paused, glancing at Vance before looking to the ground "Luckily he wasn't that injured" Evans finished.

"Jesus" Vance sighed, rubbing his hands down his face.

There was a moments silence before Vance asked "Where's Saleem now?", however he got no response so he looked at Evans "Do you know where he is?".

Evans shook his head "Saleem's was gone before we were anywhere near that place. We don't know where he is" he answered.

'Shit' Vance thought to himself. If Saleem wasn't done with whatever he was doing with Tony, then his life was in danger.

"If you don't mind me asking, Sir" Evans started and Vance looked at him "Who is he?" he asked, taking a glance towards Tony in the bed.

Vance gave a sigh "Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS Senior Field Agent to Agent Gibbs".

Evans frowned "If he's one of yours then what's he doing out there. And why didn't you know he was there?" he asked, confused.

"It's a long story, Evans. One in which I don't know the full story" Vance said, sounding frustrated.

Evans gave a nod and walked out the room, stepping aside when a Nurse walked in.

"Hello" she greeted "May I ask who you are exactly?".

Vance smiled at her "NCIS Director, Leon Vance" he answered.

The Nurse smiled back "Oh sorry, no one had told me you had arrived yet" she apologised "I'm nurse Maggie Green, I'll be treating Mr DiNozzo".

"Nice to meet you nurse Green".

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask you to step put the room for a moment. I just need to check on how he's doing" nurse Green said.

"No that's fine. I need to make a few phone calls anyway" Vance said as he walked out the room.

* * *

 **Bull Pen**

Gibbs and Ducky stared at the elevator as it closed and Vance disappeared.

"Something is going on" Ducky mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, and we're being left out of it" Gibbs said, not liking it at all.

Abby looked over, having heard the conversation "Now you know how we felt being left out of the mission in Somalia" she said, her voice slightly smug yet annoyed.

Gibbs glared over to her, knowing she was right but never admitting it.

"Where is he going?" McGee asked.

"Don't know" Gibbs said then looked over to McGee "Find out".

McGee's head shot over to Gibbs in shock "What?!".

Gibbs walked round his desk and stopped when he reached McGee's "Find out" he whispered dangerously.

McGee blinked nervously and turned to his computer mumbling "I can't believe I'm doing this", knowing Gibbs meant to track the Director's phone.

Both Ziva and Abby walked to stand behind McGee's chair and lean over, watching him.

"If he finds out, you're so dead" Abby said quietly and McGee glanced over to her.

"That makes me feel so much better" he grumbled.

The computer pinged and McGee brought up the result "He's at the George Washington University Hospital" he said, with a slight frown.

"What is he doing there?" Ziva asked.

"Let's go and ask him" Gibbs said as he grabbed his gun from his desk draw and began to walk out the bull pen, only to be stopped by one of Evans men.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave" he said, blocking Gibbs and the team.

Gibbs frowned "Why not?" he demanded.

"I am under orders to not allow any member of Agent Gibbs team to leave the building until Director Vance says otherwise" the man answered with a straight face.

Gibbs gave an angry sigh and shook his head. Abby looked at the man closely and a thought popped into her head.

"Well I'm just going to head back down to my lab now guys. See you later!" she said and began to walk away, but was soon stopped by another one of Evans men "Excuse me" she said and tried to walk around him, but he blocked her again.

"You can't leave either, Ms Sciuto" he said.

Abby frowned and was about to say something, but McGee pulled her back before she said something she might regret.

* * *

 ** _Unknown_**

 _Tony stared at the plain wooden door in front of him, waiting for something to happen. He had lost track of time, not knowing how long he had been confined to the exact same room, staring at the exact same four, dirty brown stone walls, or the same dark grey floor, layers and plies of dust and sand surrounded the place. The only source of light came in the day, when the bright hot sun shone through the two windows behind him. He didn't really feel anything anymore. Only the hot sun burning his back, and the feeling of sweat dripping down his face, before trailing down to his neck and chest. These things he could forget in time, but the one thing he could never forget, no matter how hard he tried, was the feeling of Saleem's hands on his body. Every. Single. Day. He could never forget what he did to him._

 _He jumped slightly when the door opened and in stepped the man himself. Saleem Ulman. Or as Tony preferred to call him, The Asshole._

" _I see you haven't eaten your food" Saleem said, looking down at the silver bowl full of, well, Tony didn't really know what the hell it was. All he knew was he wasn't going to eat it._

 _Tony said nothing, deciding it was best not to answer._

 _Saleem smiled in annoyance, and slammed the door shut behind him, causing Tony to tense for a second._

" _Why haven't you been eating, Anthony?" he asked, walking further into the room, closer to Tony._

 _Tony debated on saying answering him, but before he could do so, Saleem was kneeling in front of him, face only inches from his own._

 _Saleem slowly placed his both his hands-on Tony's knees and squeezed them slightly, causing Tony's breathing to hitch "You going to answer me?" he said, his tone screaming danger._

" _Not hungry" Tony mumbled, looking anywhere other than Saleem._

 _Saleem's hands pushed Tony's legs apart and his hands travelled higher slightly, so they were laying just above Tony's knee's, "You know how I feel about mumbling" he said, squeezing Tony's legs tightly. "Talk properly, Boy!" he demanded._

" _I'm not hungry!" Tony shouted, but immediately regretted it._

 _Saleem smiled that wicked smile and suddenly grabbed Tony by the throat, causing Tony to gasp as Saleem's hand tightened "DON'T YOU EVER RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME AGAIN. YOU HEAR ME BOY!" he shouted._

 _Saleem loosened his grip slightly, allowing Tony to breath then leaned in close until his mouth was next to Tony's ear "You're going to regret that" he whispered._

 _And at that moment Tony felt like he was dying all over again. The problem for Tony was that he knew Saleem wanted to keep him alive. So, death would never come for him._

* * *

 **Hospital**

Tony's eyes shot open with a gasp as the memory soon faded way. 'Where am I?' he thought.

He kept blinking, trying to get the fuzziness out of his eyes so he could see. It wasn't until his eyes cleared that he noticed he wasn't in the dirty, smelly place of Saleem's, but a clean hospital room. What was he doing here? And how did he get here?

He was about to get up, but pain shot through his right arm and ribs, causing him to fall back to the bed with a sigh. He looked down at himself to see his right wrist was in a cast, and his chest was covered in black, blue and purple bruises. No wonder it hurts to breath.

Tony looked around the room and noticed he was alone. 'Noting new then' he thought. But then he froze suddenly. Maybe this was one of Saleem's tricks. To make him think he was safe then suddenly change it around. Or maybe this is a dream and he's still stuck in that place wherever Saleem was keeping him.

Tony jumped as the door opened and in walked in a man. His face turned from shock to anger as he stared back at Leon Vance.

 **A/N: Hope this was okay. I tried to do my best with the Tony and Saleem scene. Please tell me what you think and if you want anything added into the story. Thanks – Haylee!**


End file.
